disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-6157084-20130221024922
Heya guys! Just wanted to tell you guys. Zac and I after Valentine's Day: Lunch We were all sitting together in a group. I saw a free spot next to Zac and suddenly felt nervous since we hadn't spoke in physically towards each other since V-Day and felt insecure that he might have changed his mind. I was about to turn and head out when one of my besties yelled out for me to come and sit there. I was dead caught and had no choice but to sit in the vacant seat. I had let out a nervous laugh and plopped myself down with a shaky laugh. I immediately avoided Zac's concerned gaze and suddenly felt guilty that I was avoiding him after the sweet things he did for me. I had packed brown bagged and reached in to grab my sandwich and ignored the stares between Zac and I- they were all expecting something between us. It was halfway through lunch and I saw Zac, his back against his seat and he had a determined yet frustrated look on his face with one arm slung over the chair. He had caught my gaze and winked at me before looking away and frowning. I, of course began to fluster and hurried to pull out another thing from my lunch. It was small, I opened my palm and saw a small heart-shaped chocolate that was contained from the box of chocolates Zac gave to me. I sneaked another glance over to Zac and found him staring at the chocolate in my hand before looking up and giving me a hard stare, almost as if he was challenging me to do something about the awkwardness between us. I unwrapped it and handed it to him saying, "Want it? We could split it." I ask timidly. He shook his head and let out another frown, "No thanks. I don't want it to end up with a broken heart." he bit back sarcastically. That of course stung, I was being pathetic for suddenly running away but it was a declare to being in a committed relationship with him and he was challenging me about my decision to be with him. We headed outsite and I hung back with my girls. They all exchanged worried gazes that I avoided. I was so deep in thought I almost rammed into a pole -ouch, haha but a tanned hand stopped me and tugged me back harshly and I looked up finding Zac's hazel eyes this time only have a cold stare and nodded at me. I had watched him walk away then my mind flickered - I want to be with him. So I dashed forward and leaped forward and clung unto his back hearing him say. "What the-?!" I was flustered because he was with his friends and they stared at us cooly and all I could say was. "Sup, dudes?" with a nervous giggle. I heard him sigh bus his hands still clutched my legs. "What do you want, Brown Eyes?" he asked with a exasperated tone. He met my gaze and my raised amused eyebrows before saying, "So your stubborn mind finally made a decision?" I slapped his head before scoffing, "I am not stubborn." "Whatever you say, Princess." he retorted and only tightened his grip. "Just warning you. If you're going to be with me, it's going to be a bumpy ride." I shrugged and began tracing circles on his shoulder. "I was always a curious and adventurous girl." I murmured. "That describes everything a tad bit too much." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and slide off his back to face him, he stared down at me with a cool and amused expression. "I told you! I'm a writer!" I whine. "Whatever you say, Princess." he sighs dramatically but slungs a arm over my shoulder to give me a one arm hug. "You are going to be the death of me." I growl playfully.He only cocks an eyebrow a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips, "Strangle away." I sigh in defeat. -I know! This is a bit too detailed! I'm a writer!! :( :P ~Noelle Note: Are you guys bothered by my updates of my love life? I can stop... if you want. I don't want to stir up this Forever Alone thing, cause I feel really guilty! :(